My Only Love
by Little Demon1
Summary: Heero's in love..but is confused. He excapes Relena and flys to the colonies..Relena hires bounty hunters to bring her Heero back, but they have other plans for the famous Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy. Yaoi
1. My Only Love pt1

My Only Love  
  
  
  
Auther's notes: This fic isnt finished yet. Sorry! Ill up date it realy soon. I prommess! I do not own Gundam Wing. Meisu Tampokne belongs to me though. Contains Yaio! *Gasp* Language. song from Salor Moon. I don't own Sailor Moon too.  
  
By: Little Demon  
  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
  
*Deep in my sole*  
  
In the black dark night you can make out a figure. It was a young man with dark spiky hair. He walked to the park bench and sat down. He looked up at the sky. It seemed he was looking for a star. His eyes moved back and fourth rapidly. He stopped, he found it. The star he was gazing at was the brightest star. It wasn't a star it was a colony, colony L2. The young man was smiling which was a very rear thing. He stood up and sighed. With one last look he walk down the sidewalk. He stopped by a big mansion gate. He walked up to the keypad. He pressed in a button.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He said in to the speaker. You can hear a screech on the other side of the speaker. Heero even frown more when he heard this. The gate opend and he walked in. He was greated by Relena. She smiled and oferd to give him a ride to the house since it was a big yard and a long way to the house. Heero nodded and got in the car with her.  
  
"Heero why dont you have your uniform?" Relena asked. "You know ther requierd to go to the school hear." She told him hoping he wold stay there for a long time.  
  
"I not staying hear. I going to leave tomrow." Heero told her. He seemed happy of this. Relenas eyes grew wide. She looked confused.  
  
"But...Why do you want to leave me? Dont you love me?" She asked in a winny voice. Heero glared at her.  
  
"No." He kept his voice calm. "I don't."  
  
"But you told me your slfe. You saied you where going to kill me." Relena looked hurt. "Dont you rember the first day we met?" She contuind. Heero looked at her weaird.  
  
"That uasly meens that you hate their guts." Heero said trying to put some sence in her small brain. "Your to caught up in your ideal world." The two reached the door. Relena opend the door and let Heero in. She flowed after. She slamed the door shut still a little mad.  
  
"Fine Mr. Yuy I expect you to leave first thing tomorrow moring." Relena stomped of to her room. 'Maby you cant love but I can'  
  
Heero was in his room paking some of his veary few blongings. He started to close his bag when somthing caught his eyes. He walked tword it. It was a old book. He closed his eyes and picked it up. It was the book that Duo gave him to through away. He keept all this time. He looked inside the book. A picture was in it he picked up the picture and looked at it. A fant smile apered on his face. He put the book in the bag and closed it. He took the bag off the bed and set it on the floor. He walked over to the lite swich and turned of the light. He layed down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
'Duo...Dont worry I'm comming for you.' Heero let the darkness of sleep take over. Soon enough the Wing pilot was asleep.  
  
  
  
*love so strong,  
  
it taks controll*  
  
  
  
Duo was walking the streets of L2. There was a young woman with him. She was wering a purple hat to mach her clothes. She grabed the braded pilot and ran torwed a little shop on the conner of the street. She poninted to a little kitten in the window.  
  
"Duo see I want that one, Dont you think it's cute." Duo looked at the little thing sideways with a grin.  
  
"Ya, Hildy but, thats not what I'm gitting you for your birthday. You'll have to try again." He toled the woman next to him.  
  
"Come on you have to give me a hint." Hildy pleaded.  
  
"You'll just have to see on your birthday." Duo teased. "Lets go now my feet are kill'en me." The two satrted to walk back down the street. It was about twlve twinty-six p.m. The two enterd the small two bedroom aparment. Duo heded to his room yanning.  
  
"Good night Duo." Hildy called in after him.  
  
"Ya, Night Night." Duo called back. He enterd in the room and ploped on the bed. The light was already off so he dident have to get back up. He looked at the roof and sighed. 'Heero when are we going to meet I miss you. But I will never be able to tell you.' Duo crlled up in the bed. He fall asleep.  
  
  
  
*Now the people know,  
  
the secrets there*  
  
  
  
It was moring now. Heero snuck down the stairs making shur not to wake any one. If he woke up Relena she will try to stop him. He made it to the bottem without being notiest by any one. He cut his way thrugh the living room and went out the door. He was jogging across the lawn with his carry sack swong over his shouledr. He hered barcking in the distenc up ahead. He slowed down to a fast walk. He saw a white dog and then a head of a young woman.  
  
"Relena." Heero said and droped his carry sack. The dog ran up to him and snifed his dangling hands. Relena soon cought up with her pet.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing out so early." She said smiling. "What Heero? What's this?" She asked pointing down at his carry sack.  
  
"I'm leaving." He said dryly, trying to hide his anger. 'great I'm in for it now.' He thought.  
  
"Where are you off to now?"  
  
"You dont need to know."  
  
"If you don't tell me, Ill track you down." Relena threatend. Heero gave a little snort.  
  
"Im going to L2 to find Duo." Heero said picking up his carry sack and swinging it over hsi shoulder. He walked the rest of the way to the grage and stole a car out of there.  
  
Heero reached the gate at the air port terminal and a voice was on the intercom.  
  
"Pleas slid your ticket thrugh the ticket slide and enjoy your flight at Kilas Airpout." A ladys voice anounced.  
  
Heero grabed the fack ticket he made on the way there and slid it thrugh the ticket slid. The gates opend up for him. He drove twards the bilding. He got out of his now parcked car and went in side. It was a big bilding on the inside much bigger then it looked. The smell of fresh pant flooded the air. People swarmed all over the place. Surcarty gards stood at every gates checking people for wepons. Heero walked to the gate that said L2 above it. The gard stoped him and checked him for wepons. They coldent find any on him. Concitering he olny checked his shirt. He dident know any one can keep a gun in spandex.  
  
  
  
*The fellings shown*  
  
  
  
Heero borded the shudle and sat in the first avabil spot he can. He leand back in his seat and let out a sigh. He turnd his head to see who was sitting next to him. He nearly fell out of his seat to see a big fat old man. His eyes poped open wider then ever.  
  
'Holly shit this man is fater than a cow!' Heero thought to him slfe as he sat up in his seat.  
  
"How you doing kid?" The fat man snorted and slaped Heero on the back. Heero looked dased and gaind his sinces.  
  
"Oh, is this E3 I meent to sit at D3." Heero got up and went to the back of the shudle. He sat in the very back. He turnd to see who was sitting next to him befor he relaxed. He saw long bleached hair. On the face of the woman was the longest eyebrows that parted at the end. His eyes went big. "Dorthy! What are you doing hear?!?" Heero yealed. Every one turnd and looked at them. Then went back to there own buiness.  
  
"Glad you asked Heero. You see, once a pon a time..." Dorthy went on with one of her stories. Heero sat back and closed his eyes.  
  
'This is going to be a long trip.' Heero sunk deep in his seat.  
  
It was an half houer and Dorthy was just finnshing up her story.  
  
"And thats how I ended up hear. Do you want to hear anouther storie?" Heero sat up. He got out of his seat quickly.  
  
"NOOO!!!" He ran to the bathroom. Every one wached him run there. The fat man lended over to someone sitting neax to him.  
  
"Theres a kid who cant controll his bathroom problems. Right? Oink oink." He slaped the person on the back laphing. The person looked at him weaird and sat in the seat next to Dorthy.  
  
Fiftenn minutes later Heero came out of the bathroom. He sat in the closest seat he could find befor anyone else could take it. He sat next to a young woman about his own age. She wore a dark red tank top and black spandx pants. She had chestnut brown hair with red strecks and kept it up in a bun with two strands of hair that came down the sides of her checks. She was lisioning to her walkman when Heero had sat next to her.  
  
"Hi, My name is Meisu Tampokne." She said with a huge smile on her face. Heero gave off a quized look.  
  
"Meet who and poke you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Meisu Tampokne." She said back not knowing exactly what he had asked due to the headphones. Heero shook his head and sat back in his seat. Meisu was getting in to her music and started bobbing her head and singing to the song. "I'll make a voodoo doll out of ya and flick your nuts." Heero's eyes shot open and rose his hands over his part and turned to Meisu.  
  
"What??" He asked. Meisu turned to him and took off her headphones.  
  
"Was their something you needed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." She put her headphones back on and reached in her bag to pull out a comic book. A sturtist walked up to them with a basket full of packaged peanuts.  
  
"Peanuts?" She asked Heero.  
  
"Hum...no I have my own." Heero said pointing down.  
  
"No! Peanuts!" She shuved a bag of peanuts into Heero's chest and walked off. Heero stared at the bag for a few seconds. A young girl about three years yournger than Meisu and Heero came up and sat behind them.  
  
"Hey, hey! Hey Meisu!" She said and kicked the back of her chair. Meisu's head hit the chair in frount of her.  
  
"What do you want!" She yelled at her littler sister while rubbing her head.  
  
"Who is that and what is he doing in my seat?" she asked Meisu.  
  
"I dont know. Hold on a sec." She turned to Heero. "Hey what's your name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy." He said in a plain voice.  
  
"Oh," She turned to her sister, "Heero Yuy."  
  
"Well, what is he doing in my seat?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you seem not to mind too much. Because if you did you would have said something to him by now." Meisu said handing her sister her comic book.  
  
"Hey, Who are you and what are you doing in my seat?" She asked. Heero turned around and gave her his famous Death Glare. She soon shut her mouth and sank in the seat, hiding her face in the comic book. Heero eyed the bag of peanuts again. He then tryed to open the bag. Meisu took off her headphones and turned to Heero.  
  
"Did you need help with that?" She asked when she saw him struggle whith the bag of peanuts.  
  
"No." He snorted. "What is wrong with this bag? Why wont it open for me? I can pilot a gundam but I cant even get a simple bag of peanuts ope..." Heero growled as the bag poped open. The peanuts went every where. Meisu looked down at her shirt and pulled a peanut out and held it in frount of her.  
  
"Did you want this?" She asked swinging the peanut around.  
  
"No." Heero said.  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box." Her sister wisperd to Meisu. Meisu looked at Heero just in time to see him eye the peanut on his lap and flick it off defently missing the peanut.  
  
"Nope." Meisu gigled watching Heero rub his now soare croch area. Meisu pulled out another comic book and started to read it. The rest of the flight was shared in silence.  
  
  
  
*Driven far appart,  
  
I make a wish on a shooting star*  
  
  
  
Duo stood out side the appartment door in L2. He slighlt shook as the outside breze blew buy him. He was dressed in his best black boxers and gray tank top. Duo was watching the 'fack' night sky.  
  
"Man, the sky on earth looks better than this." He wispered to him self. A shooting star flashed buy the roof of the coloney. "That's supposed to resemble a real shooting star?" He asked the cool night air. "Well, I better make a wish any ways. Bad karma. I wish that Heero would leave Relena and come to me." He stood there a little while longer gazing at the sky to let the wish sink in.  
  
"Duo! Come to bed allready. Your going to catch a cold out here." Hilde said walking out side. "Come on. I'm not gonna get sick with you." She said tugging on his boxers.  
  
"I will Hilde, but I need to go down to the drug store for a little."  
  
"Well, at least put some clothes on!"  
  
  
  
*There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away*  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena! Were here! What is the truble?" Quatre yelled as he Trowa, and Wufei ran into her house.  
  
"Oh, Quatre! Wufei, Trowa. I'm so thankfull you made it here!" Relena said walking up to the boys.  
  
"Please Onna, Get on with it." Wufei said with his nose in the air. Relena looked at him funny and then back at Quatre.  
  
"It's for the good of the Sank Kingdom. We need to find where Heero went to."  
  
"What??" Trowa said with his one visible eye getting wide.  
  
"Heero left me to go find Duo!" She cryed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that we drove foure days straght to get here to say that Heero left you for Maxwell?? Injustic!" Wufei through his hands in the air. "I'm leaving Onna. And never call me up again!" Wufei headed out the door. Trowa followed.  
  
"Quatre??" Relena squiled. Quatre hated when she did that. It reminded him of a dieing antlope.  
  
"I have to agree with Wufei. I'm sorry Miss Relena." Quatre said walking out the door.  
  
  
  
*In your arms I'll stay*  
  
  
  
Heero walked down a street in L2 coloney. It had been Six hours since he had came to the coloney. He walked up an appartment door hoping this one would be the right one. The last one he had knocked on dident say a word to him. Much less give him directions. He knocked on the door and you could her music fading down. Then the door knob jiggled to reveal one bright vilot eye.  
  
"Hey, what do you want...Heero?? Is that you?" Duo said opening the door more. "Wow! That's strange. You look like shit. When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night." Heero said looking tired.  
  
"Duo, who is it?" Hilde said pulling the door open wider. "Oh, its you Heero." Hilde gave a funny look.  
  
"Com'on in! Were missing all the fun. Duo pulled Heero in the appartment. Heero was draged half way through the house when he triped over a kitten.  
  
"What's this?" He asked grabbing it by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Heero! Don't pick it up like that!" Duo ran over and took the kitten from Heero and handed it to Hilde. She left with the cat into her room. "You need to take a shower and get some rest." Duo said walking to the lennin closit and taking out two towls. "When your done I need to shower after you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here ya go." Duo said pointing the way to the bathroom. the next morning started early. Duo and Heero walked down the the local Drug store to get a few items for breakfast. Duo walked down an aile to go grab some milk and what ever else. Heero turned into an aile and saw a girl reading comic books. She had on black spandex pants with a red tank top.  
  
"Meisu." He said when he relized who it was. Meisu looked up form her comic book and saw Heero.  
  
"Heero? Wow, I reconize that hair form a mile away." She joked.  
  
"Well then you obivsuly havent seen my friend." Heero said. Duo came walking down the aile with the breakfast items in a hand basket.  
  
"Oi Heero! Who is the lovely lady?" Duo said leaning on his shouledr.  
  
"My name is Meisu Tampokne."  
  
"Meet who and poke you?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's her name. Meisu." Heero told Duo.  
  
"Aa, so how do you know Heero?" Duo asked Meisu.  
  
"Well he sat next to me on the flight here. Hey, Did you ever get to eat anyof thoes peanuts?" Meisu asked Heero. Heero grunted in remberence.  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero, do we have everything?" Duo asked.  
  
"Orange juce?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"Oh, no I dident get that." Duo said taking his arm off of Heero. The two pilots made their way to the cooler for the oarng juce. Meisu continued to look at comic books. They went to the check out stand in time to see Meisu walk out of the comic aile with nine comics under her arm and walk out the door. "Heero, did you see what your friend Meisu did?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"She just walked out of the store with out paying for thoes comic books." Duo wispered as they left the store.  
  
"So, you do it all the time." Heero reminded the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Yeah, but still..."  
  
"Duo, drop it." Heero said ending that conversation. When they got back to the appartment they placed the grocies on the table in the kitchen so Hilde could make breakfast. Heero helped him self to a glass of oarnge juce. He sat down on the sofa and placed his glass on the coffie table. Duo came up behind Heero and slowly wraped his arms around Him. "Hum...Duo what are you doing?"  
  
"This." Duo said placing his nose in the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yep." Duo said taking in a breath of Heero's hair and slowly breathing out on to the back of Heero's neck. "I want to be like this for ever."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"In your arms."  
  
"Aa, Duo are you shure your okay?"  
  
"Yes." Duo said as Hilde called form the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Duo stood up and Heero tensce. "Hey! You guys comming?" She said comming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, common Heero." Duo grabed Heero's arm and pulled him into the kitchen leaving the glass of orang juce on the table.  
  
  
  
*My only love*  
  
  
  
Later that night Duo is standing out side his and Hilde's appartment. There talking about how they want to live affter the war.  
  
"Oh, Duo would'nt it be nice to live on the earth and raise five children and two dogs?"  
  
"Aa, shure Heldie." Duo said rubbing the back of his head. "Hum, Hilde I'm gonna go check on Heero okay?" Duo said walking into the house. Duo saw Heero sitting back on the sofa with his eyes closed, thinking about something becuse he did'nt look up when Duo entered the house. Either that or he was sleeping. "Heero?" Duo asked walking up to the sofa and sitting down beside him.  
  
"Hn." Heero said opening his eyes a little.  
  
"I...I was thinking...About earler. What I did was totaly..."  
  
"Rihgt?" Heero asked interupting Duo.  
  
"Hu?" Duo said shocked.  
  
"I't was right. Like this is..." Heero said leaning forward and kissing Duo sofly on the lips. Duo's eyes shot open. He couldent move. He did'nt know what to do. After what seemed five minuts Heero broke off the kiss. "Duo, close your eyes. It's not polite to stare." Heero said leaning in for another kiss for the lovely boy. Duo closed his eyes and then too begain to kiss him back. Duo lifted his hands up to cup Heero's chin. Heero reached up and wraped his arms around Duo, pulling him closer.  
  
"Wh...Wha...What!?" Hilde called comming into the house. Heero and Duo stood up looking sheepish. "What are you two doing?" Hilde said raising her hands to her lip. "I thought you loved me..." she cryed.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. My Only Love pt2

HTML  
  
BODY  
  
body bgcolor="white"font color="gray"font size="5"font face="Comic Sans MS"  
  
My only love  
  
Part two  
  
My only love Continued...  
  
Auther's notes: This is the bigging of the left off part. There is still more parts to come! Contains Yaio and Language. I do not own Gundam Wing or Salor Moon. I do own Meisu Tampokne though.  
  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
  
"Wh...Wha...What!?" Hilde called comming into the house. Heero and Duo stood up looking sheepish. "What are you two doing?" Hilde said raising her hands to her lip. "I thought you loved me..." she said.  
  
"Hilde...I...I..." Duo started but could'nt finish. Heero took the floor and looked at Hilde.  
  
"It's my fult." Heero said.  
  
"No Heero, Hilde it wasent what it looked like." Duo said  
  
"What do you mean Duo? We were kissing." Heero said.  
  
"Hilde! Waite!" Hilde wimpered and ran out the door.  
  
"Duo, I thought you dident lie."  
  
"Well, I can run and hide...and that's what I'm going to do." Duo ran out the door and down the street in the oppisiet direction of Hilde. Heero was left in the house standing in an empty door way.  
  
"Duo...Don't leave me..." Heero wispered. "Don't run!" Heero said taking off after Duo. Hilde ended up at the corner side drug store. She went in and up to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Give me your strongets liquer."  
  
"Arnt you a little young for alchole?" The man asked.  
  
"What?! I'm over 21! Now get me that drink!" Hilde argued.  
  
"Okay, do you have a licens?"  
  
"Why would you need a licens for drinking if you can't drink and drive?" Hilde said getting a little irratated.  
  
"Good point. Here you go." The man said handing Hilde a bottle of vocka. Hilde opend the bottle and took a swig.  
  
"That will seventeen dollers."  
  
"What?! Do you think im rich?"  
  
"Will you better. You just opend the bottle." the man said pointing to the bottle. Hilde rolled her eyes and pulled a twenty doller bill out of her pocket and sat it on the counter started for the door "Hey you want you cha..." the man shut up. Hilde ran into someone inches form the door.  
  
"Hey! watche it!" The other person said  
  
"Why don't you watch where i'm going! Basterd!" Hilde snaped. This person now rolled up her comic books and stuffed them under her arm.  
  
"You wanna thake this out side?"  
  
"Lison lady, I don't have the time to deal with you. My boyfried was kissing his best friend." Hilde sighed and started for the door once more, swiging the bottle of vocka. The girl ran a hand throught her brown and red hair and sighed.  
  
"Hey, waite!" She ran out the door after Hilde. "Did you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"What?! I don't even know you!"  
  
"Yeah will, that is a pulse! You can talk about any thing to me and have no worries, 'cus I don't know you to gossip about." Hilde thought about this for a few minutes and then sat on the side walk under a street lamp post.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Befor we get started..." She sat down next to Hiled and sat her comic books down and taking the headphones off from around her neck. "My name is Meisu Tampokene."  
  
"What?! Meet who and if you really want me too..." Hiled reached out and pocked Her on the arm.  
  
"Hey! what was that for?"  
  
"You said to poke you."  
  
"No! That's my name! Tam-poke-ne!" She said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well where to start." Hilde said taking another drink. "It's just that ever since he's came here...He's been hanging around Him."  
  
"Whoa, Hold on and back up! Him?" Meisu asked leaning in closer.  
  
"Yeah, Him. This guy named Heero Yuy." Hilde said swiging the vocka. "I let him come and live with us when he got here on L2. And how does he repay me? By kissing my boyfriend." She took another drink.  
  
"Heero? Hum...he sounds feimilur..." Meisu said putting a finger too her lips.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm gonna go now and have a 'talk' with him." Hilde said standing up.  
  
"With who? Heero?"  
  
"No! Duo!"  
  
"Aa, Duo...that sounds fimiluar too..." While Meisu was trying to place the names with faces Hiled walked off down the street. Meisu just sat their looking up and down the street. After what seemed about ten minutes she saw something in the street. She stood up and walked out of the light to get a better look. It was a figure of a man...no teenager. He was approching rather cousioly. actualy looking like he was looking for something that might be hiding. He came closer to her and he now was in the reach of the lamp post's light. 'Heero?' She thought and steped out of the dark corner she had sank back into. "Heero?" She said walking up to the teenager.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's me...Meisu." Heero looked up at her quite suprized to see her out this late and at the same durg store, with a bundle of comics under her arm. "Hey, what are ya looking for?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What?! So was that girl..."  
  
"What girl? Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah, her. She said something about her boyfriend kissing..."  
  
"He's not her boyfriend." Heero said cold and sturn.  
  
"Okay...Well that's what she said." Meisu ran her hand through her hair. "Hey, lison. If I see Duo again, Ill let him know your out for him. 'K?"  
  
"Yeah, shure." Heero said walking off down the street. Meisu sighed and took a seat on the curb once again, reading some comics, keeping an ear out for Duo.  
  
*Even though your gone,  
  
love will still live on*  
  
Relena took anuther sip of tea. She looked at the two men sitting across from her. She tapped her fangers replety. She opend her mouth then thought twice of what she was going to say. She stood up and smiled. She walked up to them bouth.  
  
"So do you think you can find him Mr. Green?"  
  
"Yes, we will find him and bring him back to you slafy." One of the men said to her. He stood up and stratend his black suit.  
  
"Yes." The other man said standing too. He stretend out his tie. Relena noded her head in aggrement. She pulled out a check book and started to write out a check. She pased for a little wihal then looked up.  
  
"Umm...What was it again? The Deparment of who?" Relena asked trying not to sound foolish.  
  
"No, Its not The Deparment of it's just Bounty Hunter."  
  
"Bounty Hunter?" Relean's eyes grew wide. "Ok." She shruged her sholders. She gave Mr. Green the check. The two smiled and walked out the door. Relena went upstairs to her room.  
  
The two men wher half way out of Relena's resenrents. The man whering the tie smilled evaly when he saw the check.  
  
"Fillny we get to find him... The Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. Do you know how much money he is."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Traize will pay a grate amount of money for him, not to menchion the money we just got 50 grand from Mrs. Relena."  
  
"Yes, bhwaahahaha....."  
  
"Shut the Hell up! People can hear you." Mr. Green slaped the man upside the head.  
  
"Oh, ok." The two walked off.  
  
*The love is so strong  
  
my only love my only love*  
  
Heero walked in a loco 24 hour coffie shop. He steped in and looked around. He saw nothing. He went into the shop then he saw someone the olny coustermer. He was sitting in the dark cornner drinking some java. Heero went closer. It was Duo. Heero let out a sigh of releaf that he was the first one to find him. He walked slowly over to Duo.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"java, java, java, java..."  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled getting the attenchion of Duo. Duo turnd around slowly and looked up to see Heero. He almost fell out of his seat suprised.  
  
"How... How did you find me hear at this place?"  
  
"It's the last place I thought of looking." Heero answerd simple.  
  
"Oh." Duo stood up. Heero looked at him weaird.  
  
"How much?" Heero asked folding his arms. Duo looked confused.  
  
"How much what?"  
  
"How much Java did you have?"  
  
"Oh, Not that much."  
  
"Lie! When I came up to you you were chanting Java!"  
  
"Hey you to! Can you keep it down! I'm trying to read!" The worker of the shop said to Heero and Duo.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah! No I didn't lie. I get Hyper off only a cup of capichnio." Duo said. Heero looked sad for some reason. "Heero, if I did anything back their to upset you...I didn't mean it. It's just that Hilde would have..."  
  
"Duo, I don't blame you. It was unexpected, what I did." Heero said sitting down in the booth with him.  
  
"Oh, Heero." Duo said placing a hand to Heero's face and brushing hair asside. "Don't beat your self up for that. I wanted it to happen anyways." Heero looked dumb founded. "I would just waite out side my door looking at the 'stars' and wish that you would leave Relena and come to me." Heero keept the dumb founded face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero. You heard me." Duo looked at the worker who was now leaning on the counter to get a better hear of what they were saying.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me!" He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What?!" Duo cracked standing up. "Com'on Heero, lets take a walk."  
  
"Hn." The two boys got up and left the coffie shop and walked down the street. "Duo."  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"You realy don't mind at all what I did?"  
  
  
  
"Not one bit! Actuly..." Duo pulled Heero buy his tank top and pressed his lips up aginst Heero's. Heero's eyes flung open. Duo stoped and pulled away. "Heero, I'ts no fun if you don't help. And close your eyes...It's not polite to stair." He did so.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. My Only Love pt3

My only love  
  
Part Three  
  
Authers Notes: Contains Yaio and Language. I do not own Gundam Wing or Salor Moon. I do own Meisu Tampokne though.  
  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
  
*There will come a day  
  
some wher far away*  
  
Hilde ran in the house. She looked around the place. She was out of breath. She sat down on the coutch and closed her eyes.  
  
'Duo. Where are you? I cant lose you your all I have. Your the olny one who autchly cared for me. Please come back, please.' Hilde opend her teary eyes. She jumped up and ran out the door slamming it behind her. She ran and ran she just coldn't stop running becaus if she did the whole universe will sease to exist. She ran out of places to run. She didn't find Duo or Heero anywhere. She just ploped down on the curb and cruled up in a ball. 'Duo I need you. Where are you?'  
  
"Hay you! What are you doing out hear?" a strang but fulmier voice called. She looked up and saw someone standing next to the light post. She stood up very quickly.  
  
"Who are you? Do I know you?" Hilde called out to the felmer man.  
  
"Ya you do." He called back. Hild's eyes grew wide when she rememberd the voice. She ran up to him.  
  
"Andrew!!! My dear brother!" Hilde glomped the man.  
  
"I missed you to." He said happly. Hilde let him go.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You awlys come to me becaus you need money or your in trouble, so don't you tell me nothing!" Hildy said tapping her foot.  
  
"Atchuly, I wanted to see you on your birthday."  
  
"My birthday? It allready past."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was today." He tried to apologise.  
  
"It's okey."  
  
"Hay, I have someone for you to meat."  
  
"Oh, and who?" A young man steped up. He was about her age. Hilde paused and staried at the person. He had brown hair like Duo's but it was short.  
  
"This is Jason."  
  
"Hi." Jason said to Hilde.  
  
"Hi." She said back. "Why dont you guys come to my house." Then the three walked off down the road.  
  
"This is the last colony. He must be hear." Mr. Green told the man standing next to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You serch the lower lairs of the coloiny. I serch the higher. If you find them call me you know the cell number." The man noded and went on his serch. Mr. Green looked at the pitchure he was given. "Hmmm...."  
  
*In your arms i'll stay*  
  
Duo roled over on the grass. He nussled at Heero's leg. Heero was sitting up, watching some people taking night walks. "Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you gonna go back to earth?"  
  
"Hn." Heero layed down on the grass. Duo inched over to him. "It's late, We should go back and see if Hilde is alright."  
  
"Heero, you always wanting to crawl away from the question at hand." Heero stood up and helped Duo to his feet.  
  
"What's that suposed to mean?"  
  
"Aa, nothing realy. Like you said, We should be getting back." They started to walk back to the house.  
  
"I got 'em." Someone in the bushes said into a cel-phone. "He's with him alright. Just like Ms. Relena had said...Hehehehe..."  
  
"Okay, what level are you on?"  
  
"The ninth."  
  
"Don't let them out of your site."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"SHH! You moron!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Duo glumped Heero's arm. "Heero! I want some icecream!"  
  
"Duo, It's late. It's a little chiley out and you want icecream?"  
  
"Uh hu!" He knoded his head.  
  
"In the morining, in the--Hu?" Heero turned around and then back at Duo.  
  
"What is it? Duo let go of Heero's arm."  
  
"Shh..." They keped walking then they stoped at a tree. Heero pulled Duo close to his body. "Were being folowed." He kissed Duo's lips.  
  
"By who?" Duo breathed into Heero's mouth.  
  
"Don't know. We gotta get back now. Hilde, could be in truble." Heero kissed him again."  
  
"Er...sir."  
  
"What do you want now?" Mr. Green was on the other line of the phone.  
  
"I think our guy is not with our other guy..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...He seems to be making out with a girl."  
  
"Don't tell me you lost him!"  
  
"No, no, no...I didn't."  
  
"Good! Just keep following him!"  
  
"Yes sir!" He shut the phone and then looked back at the tree where the couple were. "Damn! their gone!"  
  
"This way Heero! It's a short cut!" Duo pulled Heero around a corner into an alley way. "Ya think we lost 'em?"  
  
"Yeah, but we still don't know 'bout Hilde." The were on the lawn in no time. "Shh, I think I hear someone."  
  
"Ouch! Let me go!" The walked up to the window and made out a faint picture of Hiled and one two other people in there.  
  
"Hilde's in there. It looks like someone is holding her rughly by the arm. Another person is standing by the door."  
  
"Right Heero...Lets get 'em!"  
  
"Not yet." Heero pulled out his gun and Duo folowed his example. "On three. You take out the one by the door and I got the one holding Hilde."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One.."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!" Heero kicked the door down and Duo pounced on the guy. Heero aimed his gun at the other's forhead. Hilde screamed. "Get down!" Heero yelled. The man didn't hessetate. Heero stuck his gun in the rim of his pants and stratled them man, grabing his neck.  
  
"I'll Kill you!" Duo had slamed the guy into the wall and was holding him there by the neck.  
  
"Heero!" Hilde jumped on His back and started to pound on his shoulders.  
  
"Hilde...Get off!" Heero pushed her off and she stood up and seen Duo.  
  
"NO!!" She grabed Duo's arm and 'hung' on it. "Let go of my brother!"  
  
"Your wah???"  
  
"Brother! Brother you moron!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Duo let go of the guy and he droped to the ground. "Here let me help ya with that." Duo reached down to help the guy off but he flung his arm. "Okay...tuchey..."  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
"HEERO!!!!" Hilde leeped on him again. "Get off of him! He's a friend!"  
  
"Oh." Heero stoped and stood up. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah." He rubed the back of his head and sat up. "Man! That hurts!"  
  
"Er...Duo...Heero...This is my brother Andrew." She pointed to the guy with short/spikey dark hair.  
  
"Wow! He looks alot like you Heero!" Duo said. Heero groned.  
  
"Haha...Well that there..." She pointed to the brown haired boy on the floor. "Is Jason. My brother's friend."  
  
"Why were you screaming?" Heero shoved his gun deeper into his waist band.  
  
"I wasn't screaming...I was mearly calling out in pain."  
  
"Buy why?" Duo asked while he picked up his gun.  
  
"We were arm wresling and he was winning."  
  
"Oh." Heero looked sheepish.  
  
"Well, I'm Duo and this is my good buddy Heero!" Duo bounced over to Heero.  
  
"Yeah, we know. Your all Hilde's been talkin' 'bout for the past half hour." Jason said. Hilde blushed then looked at her watch.  
  
"Why were you guys so jumpy 'bout them anyways?"  
  
"No reason." Heero said.  
  
"Oh, well it's prity late. We all should get to bed."  
  
"Good Idea!" Duo started to walk twards the bedroom but Hilde put her hand to his chest and held him back.  
  
"Nope. you and Heero can have the couch tonight. The guests get the room."  
  
"Aa, Man!" Duo ploped down on the couch. "This thing is not even la--" Heero pulled a bar from under the sofa and the couch turned into a bed. "Oh, Never mind!" Hilde, Jason and Andrew went into the bedrooms. Heero took some blankets out of the closet and Duo aranged the pillows.  
  
"Move over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move over. I want to sleep on the left side."  
  
"All righty then..." Duo scooted over. Heero layed next to him and crawled under the covers. Duo inched to Heero and wraped his legs around him. Heero cratled Duo's head under his arm.  
  
"sleep well."  
  
"Hum..." Duo snugled the hollow of Heero's neck and kissed him. "you too." Heero sighed and looked up at the roof. He liked this. More than any thing.  
  
*My Only Love*  
  
"Were going out to rent DVD...Did you guys want to see anything?" Andrew asked Duo and Heero, who were still sprawled on the coutch bed.  
  
"No, Heero and I were going to go out for a flick any ways...Right Heero?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"See!"  
  
"Right. Well comeon Jason." The two boys walked out the door. Duo rooled off the coutch and pulled on some pants. Heero sat up.  
  
"Why do you want to leave so early?"  
  
Duo looked at his watch. "Heero! It's almost ten!"  
  
"Your point being?" Duo threw Heero's shirt on his head.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Humph."  
  
The two pilots walked down the coloney street, not too far from them were Andrew and Jason. Jason and Andrew were walking into a DVD rental shop as Heero and Duo walked bye.  
  
"Mr. Green!" Trisse said through the walkey-talkey. "I located the two Gundam pilots!"  
  
"Great! Don't loose them!"  
  
"Roger!" He looked over at the the two pilots through a pair of banculars. "Gotch ya now!"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"What is It Heero?" Duo stoped and turned.  
  
Heero lifted a hand. "Were being folowed."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go in here." Heero grabed Duo and Pulled him into the shop next to the DVD shop Andrew and Jason went into. Imadetly Duo saw clipers and jeted for the door. Heero grabed his arm and took him to the back. "Were snicking out back here." Heero opened a window and helped Duo out. Duo droped to the ground and Heero came down after. "Okey. Come on." Heero started to walk down a back street.  
  
"Heero." Duo wisperd. "Did you get a look at who is flowing us?" Heero shock his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Duo grabed on to Heero's hand. Heero stoped at the corner and looked down bolth ways. Noone was in sight. He moshioned for Duo to follow. Heero turnd right into the dark street. "Hey, Heero where in the relly bad part of the coloney. We shold be carful. We can get jumped or something." Heero nodded.  
  
"Duo we need to get out of here. Hows the fastist way?" Heero said looking both ways then continued to walk down the back allie.  
  
"Ah..." Duo followed him. "Turn here."  
  
"Did you want the Howlling part IV or VI?" Jason asked and held up the two DVD's. Andrew pointed at one and they went to the counter and rented it.  
  
"So, where is there location?" Mr. Green asked crouched down by his assant Trisse.  
  
"In the barber shop." He pointed and Mr. Green knoded.  
  
"How long have they been in there?"  
  
"For about 15 minutes sir." Trisse looked through the binaculars and scand the shops. Jason and Andrew walked out. "Sir..." He said and keept a close eye on the two boys. "It looks like our guy just walked out with another one from the DVD rental."  
  
"Let me see..." Mr. Green took the binaculars from him and looked. "You dumbass! He just got his hair cut!" Mr. Green took out a picture. "Look..." He held it up and Trisse looked at it and then looked at Jason then back at the picture.  
  
"So, He did...They must have went into the DVD shop when I wasnt watching."  
  
"Now's for our move."  
  
"Right!" Mr. Green and Trisse stood up out of the small head higes and walked down the steeet making mad dash to catch up to Andrew the Heero look alike and Jason the Short haired Duo. "Excuse me sir's!"  
  
"Us?" Jason asked turneing around to see Trisse and Mr. Green run up to them.  
  
"Yes. I'm having car truble and Was wondering if you would be able to help us. Were in a rush to get to a meating and cant be late!" Trisse but on a whole dramatic act and Andrew smiled.  
  
"Sure! I would be glad to help you."  
  
"Great! It's over in the lot." Trisse poined and started to walke. "It's not crouded around here and I was having truble to find someone help us." He continued his act as they walked.  
  
"Yes. A lunch in with possible clients. If we dont' show it makes us look bad and might loss a deal." Mr. Green added.  
  
"Oh? What's you business?" Jason asked, hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Oh sorry. Were accountants." Green replied.  
  
"Hn." Jason watched the grownd. Andrew nudged his friend and glared.  
  
"This is the lot..." Trisse pointed out. They all stoped and Jason looked around. They were in a shilded garage and had plenty of cars.  
  
"Wich one?"  
  
"Over this way." Green started to walke and Jason sood there. He sook his head and followed.  
  
*There will come a day,  
  
somewhere faraway*  
  
  
  
"What? No, Okay...Slow down!" Hilde jotted down a message.  
  
"Oh, And tell him that she meant business!" Quatre yelled over the phone. "Relena will go that far." He hung up the phone. "I sure he gets the message before it's too late."  
  
"Why are you doing this again?" Wufei asked leaning over the chair to pick up a magazne he knocked on the floor.  
  
"Because. Did you see the look in her eyes?"  
  
"I dont' look at that damned onna!"  
  
"Well, I did and they were Icey...She don't like Duo much..."  
  
"Hn." Trowa siped his coffee. "Thell be fine. Relena wont do anything dirastic."  
  
"Well, I had to call and make sure."  
  
"Fell better now?" Trowa sat his coffee down.  
  
"Yes. Much."  
  
"Good. Now it's late and I had too much cafine, I'm going to go jump on the trampoline." Trowa stood up and walked out the living room and out the kitchen door.  
  
*In your arms I'll stay.  
  
My only love.*  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Somethings not right." Heero turned around and looked all over.  
  
"Are you sure? Did we loss them?"  
  
"Yes. That's what Im afraid of."  
  
"Heero, We wanted to loss them."  
  
"Yes, but something's wrong." Heero started to walke back where they were. Duo shruged his sholders and followed. "I have an errie felling...they have us."  
  
"Your...starting to freak me out." Duo shook his head and followed in step with Heero. They keept walking and ended up in Epson industrie's parking lot. Heero stoped. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero looked around felling stupide. Then there heads pirked up when they hured gun fire.  
  
"Damnit! You want us to ge cought!?" Green yelled at his assient. Trisse smiled, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Oops...Well they shut up didn't they?!" He wove the gun twards Andrew and Jason who were curently tied to eachother and layin in the back of a white unmarked van.  
  
"Let's get out of here before were cought." Green shut one of the doors.  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Who said that!?" Green turned around, drawing his gun. Trisse followed in suite.  
  
"It's us you want dont you? Let them go." The body of the voice was nowhere to be found. "Shall I have to open a can of wop ass on you?" The voice was joking but the threat verry real.  
  
"Who said that?!" Green poined his gun allaround the parking lot. Trisse reached in the van and pulled out heat sincor goggles and looked around.  
  
"There!" Trisse Shot off his gun at a red, yellow, and green figure standing and shaking.  
  
"AH!!!" Mr. Green fall to the ground clenching his kneecap.  
  
"Oops..." Trisse pulled off the goggles and a rain off bullets came down. Trisse dove for cover. After 12 shots the shooting stoped. Duo stood up and motioned to Heero.  
  
"Okay. Surch the area for extras. I'll get the people out of the van." Duo said and ran twards the van. Heero ran off to the suranding area. "Hey, You alright in here?" Duo opened up the other door.  
  
"Mumph!" Andrew wiggled. Duo blinked.  
  
"Oh, shit..." He climed in the van and undid his and Jasons gag. "What the hell--" Duo was knocked out.  
  
"Hn. That's that." Trisse Dusted off his hands. "You alright?"  
  
"mmm..." Mr. Green laied on the ground.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"HEY!!!" Andrew yelled and wiggled more. Jason pushed himself up.  
  
"Shut up! Ill...Oh no..." it finaly donged on Trisse that they had the wrong boy. He went back and turned the uncosus boy over and gasped. "Hum...Mr. Green, We ah...Made a mistake..."  
  
"...Arg...What are...ah...You talkeing boout?"  
  
"The one guy...02...is ah...We have two of them sir." Trisse turned to Mr. Green. "What if we got the wrong two?"  
  
"Oops..." Green said.  
  
"You did." Heero stood on the van top and had his gun drawn 'Shit...I only have one shot left...' Heero thought "Drop you wepons and Ill think about leting you live. But since you hurt my Duo, I guss Ill have to kill you."  
  
"...Nu...I'm k Heero..." Duo clenched his head. "Leave too much mess if you shoot em..." Duo blinked and undid Jason's ropes.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Just get them out of they way."  
  
"Right." Heero shook his head and Shot Trisse in the shulder.  
  
"OOUCH!!!" He fall to the ground and Heero jumped off the van and ran to them. Heero Grabed Their guns and checked them for anyother wepons then went to Duo.  
  
"Okay, there out of they way."  
  
"What...Hu?" Andrew was stuned.  
  
"02?" Jason asked. Duo twitched.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"There target numbers." Heero gathered up quick. "I'm target one and he's two. You guys look alot like us and they mixed us up." They all got out of the van. Duo and Heero picked up Trisse and Mr. Green and tied them up and through them in the back of the van.  
  
"Stay here." Duo said and slamed the doors shut. "Lets get you back and Well find out what this is all about. Right Heero." Heero shook his head.  
  
*You've reached the deepest part,  
  
of the scerat in my heart. *  
  
  
  
"Hee-Chan! Are you accusing me of anything?!" Relena shreeked over the other line.  
  
"Yes. and Don't call me that."  
  
"Hee-"  
  
"I'm warning you Relena! I'm not Hee-Chan! I'm Heero! A blood fucking thursty killer! and the next time I see you, Your ass is mine!" Heero slamed down the phone and graped his carry sack. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." Duo siged. "Hilde. Sorry about the truble. I hope you know what to do."  
  
"Sure do Duo. you and Heero be safe. I'll take the bounty hunter out and Jason will help me dispose of them properly." She smiled. Duo kissed her forhead.  
  
"Thanks." Duo truned to Heero. "Alright. Time for take off!"  
  
"Hn." They walked out of the house and down the street. "Where's Deathscythe?"  
  
"I left it with Quatre on earth. I thought it would be easer that way. I mean, 'ch! it would stick out on a coloney!"  
  
"Yeah, in that case lest get our tickets and go back to Earth."  
  
"...right...Quatre..."  
  
"NANI!?" Heero turned around and stared hard at Duo. Duo twitched.  
  
"Hehe...You know...Quatre...Let's go to space...lets go to earth...back to the coloneys again..." Duo gestroed with his hands. "You didnt' think I could possible confuse you with him...right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hehe..." Duo wraped an arm aroun him and they walked down to the space port. Once they were boarded the plane Duo jumped ahead and picked out some seats for them. Heero walked up and sat down next to Duo. "I get the window seat."  
  
"Hn." Heero folded his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yo! I reconize that hair from anywhere!"  
  
"Hu? Damnit! Do you follow me for fun?" Heero looked up at the girl holding a roll of comic books and a head seat wraped around her neck. Two nicely parted red bangs hung down infront of her pine green eyes. She had her usaly tight bun done into a small loose twist that was held together with hairsticks.  
  
"Yo Meisu!" Duo smiled wide.  
  
"Duo." She knoded. "Your in my seat."  
  
*I've known it from the start.*  
  
Duo sat on the steps out side a tiney apartment building. He pulled his kneese up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He sighed. He didnt' know what to do about Heero...He didnt' know what to do about hisself. This would be the first night they staied together in their own house as a cupple...And he was so damn scared. The screen swong open behind him. Duo wiped around, startled.  
  
"It's getting cold out. Are you going to come in soon?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm just..."  
  
"Wondering?"  
  
"Hu?" Duo was cought off gard. He would have usaly not cared what he was just...But he asked.  
  
"About the question right? I advoided back on L2. The answer is yes. And I came back with you. And no one else." Heero sat down by him and pulled him to him. "Hum..." Heero smiled up at the night sky. "...You should have seen the look on Relena's face when I told her I was going to find you." Heero said with a slight chuckle in his throught. Duo's eyes got wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Duo, I dont' know how to but this but...I..." He looked down at the cement stepes. Then back at Duo. He held him close to his side. "But I love you..."  
  
Duo nearly chocked. "Wh...wha...?" Heero huged him and kissed his neck.  
  
"Oh Duo...From the time you shot me..." Duo cringed. "Then you saved me from the military hospital..." Duo cringed again. "I didn't know how...but you slid into my heart and..." He hugged him tighter. "And...some how..."  
  
"Heero!" Duo cryed and through his own arms around him and started a rain of kisses. "Heero...I love you too!" Heero smiled, the fullest humanly possible to. He felt so good he didn't know what else could bring this joy to him. Heero rocked Duo in his arms and breathed in the boys sent. He was so happy...it hurt him. It made him fell quizie and his chest flutered.  
  
*My only love, My only love*  
  
Duo, you are my happyness my love...Your mine....My olny love." Heero kissed Duo exploring his mouth.  
  
"Heero...Your my olny love too...I love you." Duo breathed in to Heero. Heero looked up in to Duos eyes then smilled and kissed his neck and worked his way down. He stoped at Duo's pants line. Then he smircked. He started to unbutton his pants. Then he took off his own. Duo kised Heero's sholder.  
  
The phone rang...  
  
"Shit!!!" Heero cursed. Duo looked up at Heero and puled him back down.  
  
"Let it ring." Duo said. Then he kissed Heero. Heero smilled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Fin. 


End file.
